Perdimos a los niños
by Agnes Moonhallow
Summary: La final de la liga inglesa de Quidditch la disputan los Chuddley Cannons. Esperanzados de ver campeonar a su equipo favorito, Harry y Ron van al estadio en compañía del pequeño James y la pelirroja Eli. Jamás imaginaron que sus hijos heredarían los genes de "buscaproblemas". Tratarán de encontrar a sus hijos antes de que Hermione y Luna se enteren que perdieron a sus retoños.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes aquí citados no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados para calmar mi sed Harmony._

 _Dedicado al grupo Harmony (Harry y Hermione) en Fb:_ _groups/110477982388045/_

Harry llevaba al pequeño James sobre sus hombros, su hijo de apenas tres años se agarraba fuerte de la cabeza de su padre, como él le había pedido. Era una réplica exacta de su padre en miniatura, solo que con el cabello más ordenado. Hermione siempre hacía un trabajo excelente con el cabello de su retoño, aunque con Harry había agotado esperanzas.

Iban a ver a los Chuddley Cannons con Ron y su hija, la también pelirroja Elise, que llevaba puesta la camiseta del equipo favorito de su padre. Elise tenía cinco, y de Luna solo había heredado sus ojos azules soñadores, porque en carácter era toda una Weasley, ahora mismo Ron trataba de luchar porque se quedase quieta y no intentara montar la pequeña escoba que le había hecho comprar a su padre apenas habían llegado al estadio. Harry reía divertido, si tan solo le hubiera escuchado cuando le dijo que se la comprara a la salida… pero Ron babeaba por su hija y no le negaba nada.

\- Sabes Harry, extraño cuando mi hija apenas podía caminar, esto de que está aprendiendo a volar escobas me trae de cabeza. Casi mato a George cuando le enseñó como él podía hacer el Amago de Wronsky- dijo Ron azorado levantando la pequeña escoba lejos del alcance de su hija, que saltaba intentando alcanzarla. Harry rió divertido ante el esfuerzo que ponía su pequeña sobrina en una tarea que tachaba de imposible dada la altura de Ron.

\- Cálmate Ron, Elise apenas podrá elevarse un metro con esa escoba-

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Igual ya pasarás por esto cuando James te pida que lo subas a una y me comprenderás...-

\- Bueno... no la pasamos tan mal en realidad...- Dijo Harry pensando en voz alta, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había revelado quiso morderse la lengua.

\- ¡¿Has subido a James a una escoba?! - Ron casi se atragantó con su saliva. Luego soltó una carcajada - Hermione te matará si llega a saberlo, compañero.

\- ¡Hey, tú no se lo dirás! - Dijo Harry empezando a sentirse culpable. Ron hizo un signo señalando que guardaría silencio.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que tu "miniatura" no te delatará con su mamá?- Ron solía referirse a James como la miniatura de Harry.

\- Porque mi hijo y yo hacemos promesas y sabe cumplirlas, no tiene una bocaza como la tuya, Ron. ¿Verdad, campeón? - Harry movió sus hombros y provocó risas en su hijo, que elevó su manita para chocar los cinco con su padre, como él le había enseñado. Harry estaba orgulloso de lo rápido que aprendía su hijo, y claro, si tenía una madre como Hermione…

Ron sonrió observándolos y asió la mano de su hija para seguir buscando las butacas donde les tocaba sentarse, Eli todavía intentando de vez en cuando alcanzar su escoba. Caminaron unos minutos más y cuando por fin las encontraron, apenas faltaba un cuarto de hora para que empezara el partido.

\- Papá tengo hambre - dijo Elise mientras cogía de la manga a su papá intentando llamar su atención.

\- Está bien princesa, ¿te parece si comemos las ranas de chocolate que tu mami te ha puesto en el bolso?- le dijo cariñosamente Ron a su hija.

\- Ron, son de tu hija, ¿también vas a robárselas a ella?- Dijo Harry divertido.

\- Mi hija compartirá con su padre, ¿verdad linda? - Elise sacó de su bolso azul dos ranas de chocolate, y James inmediatamente estiró su pequeña mano hacia su prima intentando alcanzar una. Elise le sonrió abiertamente y le entregó una, James alegremente le dijo "gracias" apenas pronunciándolo correctamente.

\- Lo siento papi, solo tenía dos ranas de chocolate y mamá me dijo que tú comprarías tus propias ranas de chocolate- dijo Elise apasiblemente mientras sonreía a su padre. Harry ahogó una carcajada al ver la cara compungida de Ron. - Oh, está bien pequeña, no te preocupes- dijo él apenado.

Cuando los jugadores salieron volando hacia el campo de juego, James y Elise se asieron de la baranda encantados con lo que veían, miles de flashes de cámaras mágicas trataban de captar a los jugadores haciendo sus mejores trucos, pavonéandose de su dominio de la escoba, mientras gritos de júbilo de los espectadores colmaban el estadio de los Chuddley Cannons. James veía como su padre y su tío Ron aplaudían y vitoreaban con silbidos y él no quería quedarse atrás, llevaba a su boquita sus dedos intentando silbar como lo hacía su papá, mientras Elise reía porque en vez de sonidos producía saliva y ya se había mojado las manitas. James frunció el ceño decepcionado.

Cuando el pitazo inicial hizo que los jugadores salieran disparados al aire, los niños escuchaban la voz de la comentarista relatar las jugadas de los cazadores que ellos veían como manchas difusas que solo podían verse claras de vez en cuando. Elise estaba atenta a los Golpeadores, sus tíos, Fred y George le habían dicho que ellos habían jugado en esa posición en Hogwarts, y ella había estado encantada de esa posición desde entonces, aunque le gustaba más cuando veía a su tía Ginny jugando como cazadora. James, al contrario había decidido que encontraría la snitch esa tarde, luego intentaría llamar la atención del buscador para decirle dónde estaba y así ganar el juego, así su papá y el tío Ron estarían contentos de ver ganar a los Chuddley Cannons, y después irían por un helado triple en el Callejón Diagon. Con ese plan en mente, decidió pedirle permiso a su papá para ir a buscar la snitch, así que se asió del pantalón de Harry para intentar llamar su atención, su papá estaba tan absorto en el juego que apenas y le prestaba interés.

\- Papá, iré por la Snitch- Le dijo James con su pequeña vocecita, apenas pronunciando correctamente snitch.

\- Sí, campeón, cuando acabe el partido, te la compraré- Dijo Harry, distraídamente. James frunció el entrecejo sin comprender.

\- Papá, iré por la snitch para que acabe el partido- Dijo James tratando de explicarle a su papá.

\- Así es hijo, el buscador tiene que coger la snitch para que acabe el partido.- James ahora estaba confundido, sin embargo se encogió de hombros y decidió que había cumplido con la primera parte del trato que había hecho con su mamá: pedirle permiso a su papá cuando quiera ir a algún lado. Ahora faltaba la segunda parte: No ir solo. Así que fue hasta Elise, que estaba absorta viendo el juego, y le tocó el hombro.

\- Eli, voy a ir por la snitch, ¿me acompañas por favor? - Dijo James tranquilamente, Elise agrandó sus ojos.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Iremos con el tío Harry?-

\- No -

\- ¿Y con mi papá?-

\- No - Negó James sonriente. – ¡Es una sorpresa! - Dijo alegremente como si fuera la mejor idea de la tarde.

\- Pero James, no podemos ir solos, deberíamos pedir permiso… -

\- Ya lo hice, mi papá ha dicho que está bien- Elise agrandó aún más los ojos, sin poder creérselo. Miró a su tío Harry, luego a su papá, y finalmente decidió que no estaría tan mal ir en busca de la snitch. Su papá le había dicho que irían por muchas ranas de chocolate si ganaban.

\- Está bien- Elise se encogió de hombros y cogió a James de la mano, pero antes fue hasta la butaca de su papá y cogió su pequeña escoba, así caminaron recto a través de las butacas, mientras sus padres y el resto de la multitud abucheaban a alguien del equipo contrario.

* * *

Hermione y Luna estaban sentadas de piernas cruzadas sobre el columpio tamaño familiar que había instalado Harry en el patio trasero de la casa. La tarde era calurosa y habían decidido que sería mejor si tomaban aire fresco afuera. Luna cogía posesivamente un bol de fresas que había ido vaciando durante la última media hora. Hermione la contemplaba entre divertida y sorprendida por la rapidez con que Luna podía tragar una fresa entera y meterse otra a la boca medio segundo después. Tenía ocho meses de embarazo, y a pesar de que le habían dicho que solo traería a un Weasley al mundo, comía como si fuese a traer dos. Aunque dado el historial del padre del pequeño en camino, ya empezaba a comprender el por qué del apetito voraz de su amiga.

-Debe-rías intem-tar commerr máss de éstas – Dijo Luna hablando con la boca llena mientras cogía con la mano una fresa y se la enseñaba a Hermione – ¡Están buenísimas! – Hermione le sonrió.

\- De verdad gracias, pero ya no me apetecen más Luna. Creo que he comido suficientes. – Hermione tomó un sorbo de su limonada helada – Más bien creo que estás exagerando comiendo tantas…- la miró enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Bromeas? – Luna se sobó instintivamente su barriga gigante – Este niño, no se había saciado con un solo bol de fresas – Hermione le sonrió cariñosamente y le frotó ella también su barriga.- Creo que tú y Harry deberían intentarlo…-

\- ¿Qué cosa…?- dijo Hermione distraída, Luna rodó los ojos.

\- Tener más niños, por supuesto – Dijo Luna soñadoramente. Hermione soltó una risa divertida.

\- Creo que por ahora tenemos suficiente con James- Bebió otro sorbo de su limonada – Hemos estado tan ocupados tratando de que no se meta en líos... pero creo que ha heredado el carácter de su padre para atraer problemas- suspiró pensando en su hijo y en Harry, y en lo mucho que se parecían ambos

\- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Hablas como si tú no te hubieras metido en líos también. ¿Debo recordarte quién le secundaba todas las aventuras a Harry?- Hermione soltó una carcajada mientras asentía con la cabeza aceptando que Luna tenía razón.

– James solo tiene tres años…-Dijo suspirando- ha tenido toda nuestra atención durante este tiempo, no sé cómo se tomaría lo de tener un hermano… o hermana- sonrió imaginándose a una niña en sus brazos.

\- A Eli le encantó la idea, de hecho nos pidió la Navidad pasada un hermanito – dijo Luna divertida. Después frunció el ceño- Oh por Merlín… debo hacerle entender antes de que nazca su hermanito que no se trata de un juguete de Navidad. – dijo alarmada.

Hermione rió divertida. Luna todavía soltaba frases inocentes como esas de vez en cuando.

-Como sea Hermione, creo que Harry y tú lo hacen muy bien. Es mejor si no se llevan muchos años entre sí, podrán jugar juntos y cuidarse… ¡y luego irán a Hogwarts todos juntos! ¡Como íbamos nosotros! – Luna dijo entusiasmada – Seguramente si James se muestra tan hiperactivo ahora, el tener un hermanito a quien cuidar lo hará más responsable –

Debía admitir que Luna tenía algo de razón. No iba a descartar la idea por ahora, Harry ya le había insinuado algo como eso unas noches atrás, pero ella se había negado porque sentía que James aún necesitaba un poco de ayuda antes de tener que centrarse en otro niño más. Pero ahora que lo pensaba más fríamente y no en el calor de esa noche, cuando Harry había tratado de disuadirla con unos trucos que estuvieron a poco de robarle la cordura y decirle sí a todo, no parecía una idea tan descabellada. Si no fuera porque James despertó asustado por una pesadilla y pidió dormir con ellos… Sí, también era en parte eso, ella y Harry apenas lograban sacar tiempo para los dos, con un niño más tal vez sería un poco más difícil, pero el solo pensar en otro pequeño andando en la casa ya la llenaba de ternura contenida… podría empezar a planearlo con Harry, él estaba muy entusiasmado por tener más niños desde que Ron llegó una noche con un Whisky de fuego en la mano, diciendo que Luna tendría otro bebé. Harry era un excelente padre, a pesar de no haber tenido una figura paterna de la cual guiarse durante su infancia, lo hacía maravillosamente... pero ella aún se preocupada por James y el escaso tiempo que tenían ahora. Harry como auror, aún viajaba algunas semanas fuera de Londres en misiones que le encomendaban y a las que no podía decir no, dado que había dado su palabra de apoyar en lo que fuese necesario con tal de no tener el cargo de Jefe de Aurores aún. Hermione podía comprenderlo, aunque Ron había dado el grito al cielo por haber rechazado el puesto, ella sabía que Harry necesitaba sentir que era realmente bueno en lo que hacía y quitarse la idea que lo suyo era pura suerte, como solía pensarlo cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Y ella… con su puesto en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, la carga de trabajo estaba haciendo abrumadora. Había dejado muchos proyectos en espera cuando salió embarazada de James, y ahora que los había retomado, le resultaba cada vez más difícil ver a su hijo tanto como quería.

Ginny apareció con un ligero "plop" cerca de ellas, sobresaltando a ambas y sacando de su ensoñación a Hermione. Se acercó y las saludó apresuradamente, y antes de que dijeran nada, ya había sacado un radio mágico y se esforzaba por captar señal, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Por Merlín, Ginny!, pudiste haber avisado que venías- dijo Luna mientras volvía a meterse una última fresa a la boca.

\- Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo… – comentó distraídamente, mientras suspiraba frustrada por no haber captado lo que se suponía trataba de captar.

\- Sigo pensando que no estaría mal usar celulares- Comentó Hermione – ¿Qué estás tratando de sintonizar?

\- Los Chuddley Cannons juegan hoy, Hermione- dijo rodando los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Luego miró a su alrededor extrañada.- ¿Y en dónde está el resto?

\- En el partido obviamente, Ginny- Hermione la imitó rodando también los ojos. Luna rió al ver la expresión desencajada de Ginny.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Oh malditos gusarajos, cuando los coja del cuello! ¿Por qué no me dijeron que irían?-

\- Estuvieron tratando de localizarte toda la mañana, Gin- Dijo Luna tranquilamente- Ron te envió dos lechuzas hoy, te buscó en tu apartamento, y en la Madriguera…

\- ¡Ohh por Merlín! – Ginny cerró los ojos sujetándose el puente de la nariz.- Le dije a pecas que estaría fuera de área hasta las 3 de la tarde de hoy, y que si necesitaba comunicarse conmigo llamara a Neville, que él sabría cómo ubicarme! Mataré a Ron por nunca escucharme…- Ginny le dio un puntapié a la radio, y para su buena suerte captó la señal del partido. Hermione y Luna rieron al ver como Ginny levantaba el aparato como si fuera algo sagrado y lo besaba.- Ohhh vamos Chuddley! ¡He apostado mi hermosa, nueva y sobre todo cara escoba por ustedes!-

 ** _¡10 puntos más para los Chuddley Cannons! que ahora se colocan a solo 20 puntos de los Vipertooth Wizards!* Los naranjas están tratando de alcanzar desde hace más de veinte minutos a los visitantes, sin embargo, parece que la suerte les es esquiva. Han perdido a su guardián titular apenas a diez minutos de haber empezado el partido, vaya manera de querer pedir la mano a su novia, ¿verdad Will?._**

 ** _Así es, Matt. Al guardían de los Chuddley Cannons, Todd, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que pedir la mano de su novia en plena final. Es una lástima que antes de que le hayan dado el sí, se haya atascado su túnica en el Aro central. Ojalá no lo veten en el equipo. Rudolf estaba furioso, cuando los Vipertooth no se sumaron a la idea de Todd y decidieron seguir jugando. Los 80 puntos ganados más fácilmente de lo que va el campeonato. Ahora los Chuddley Cannons se lamentan. ¿Crees que asistan a la boda de Todd si pierden la final en casa?._**

-¡Qué romántico! - Suspiró Luna, Ginny le envió una mirada asesina.

\- Es un tarado, ¡cómo se le ocurre! Ha puesto la final en juego…- Luna se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

\- No creo que haya sido un tarado…-

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde están mis enanos adorables? - preguntó Ginny extrañada.

\- James y Eli fueron al partido con Harry y Ron- Dijo la castaña. Ginny compuso una cara de pena-

\- Ahora sí lamento más no haber ido con ellos-

\- Podrás llevarlos la próxima vez, Gin. Descuida, estoy segura que James aún es demasiado pequeño para comprender qué es una final y para este rato ya se habrá quedado dormido en los brazos de Harry…- dijo Hermione tratando de consolarla- Además Eli estaba más entusiasmada por comprarse una escoba que por ir- Ginny le sonrió

\- Esa niña terminará entrando al campo de juego si el padre no sabe controlarla…- ambas madres rieron dándole la razón a la pelirroja.

* * *

 _ ***Vipertooth Wizards:**_ _Equipo de Quidditch que pertenece a la Federación Peruana de Quidditch (el nombre lo tomé de ahí ;) )_

 _Esta pequeña historia solo tiene dos partes, la segunda parte casi la tengo terminada así que espero poder subirla el próximo jueves :D_

 _Espero sus comentarios: críticas, opiniones, preguntas, yo quiero saber qué es lo que piensan ;), créanme que es gratificante saberlo! Con gusto podré responderles._

 _Besos,_

 _Agnes Moonhallow._

 _Pd: no pongan sus varitas en el bolsillo trasero._


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta es la última parte del Two-Shot. Lamento en serio la demora, sé que les dije que tendría esto para el jueves, pero el capítulo se me alargó y espero que esto sirva de compensación (el capítulo está el doble de largo que el anterior) Solo espero que no se les haga tedioso la lectura. Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndola sobre todo la última parte :) espero que se diviertan._

 **Parte 2**

\- Hermione me va a matar – Harry miraba alrededor desesperadamente en busca de James.

\- Debí amarrarla a mí como me dijo Fred… pero ¡¿quién rayos toma en serio a Fred?! …¿¡ELI!? ¡ELISEEE! – Ron llamaba gritando a su hija. Estaba asustado, a su hija le asaltaban las ideas de los gemelos cada vez que se encontraba lejos de la mirada de sus padres.

\- ¡JAMEEEES! – Hermione le había dicho que no descuidara a James… Por Merlín que si su esposa llegaba a enterarse que habían perdido a los niños... en medio del estadio…

\- Harry tenemos que encontrarlos…- dijo Ron desesperado. La gente a su alrededor empezaba a señalarlos, otros intentaban callarlos para poder escuchar a la comentarista.

\- ¡¿En serio Ron?! ¡Pensé que lo importante era seguir viendo la final! – Dijo Harry sarcásticamente- Ron lo miró ofendido. Harry bufó. – Estoy nervioso, James no se me había perdido en un lugar tan grande antes…-

\- ¿Qué ya se te había perdido en otro lugar antes?- preguntó el pelirrojo inocentemente.

\- Pues sí… pero no se lo digas a Hermione – Harry lo fusiló con la mirada. Ron entornó los ojos.

\- A ver, pensemos… Somos dos aurores y todo el tiempo estamos buscando gente que trata de ocultarse- Dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Hace cuánto no los vemos?- preguntó Harry tratando de empezar por algo.

\- No lo sé, ¿veinte minutos?- Ron se sobaba las manos nervioso. – Por Merlín, ¡¿qué clase de padres somos?!- Harry decidió ignorar los lamentos de Ron y preguntarle al señor regordete de capa naranja que se encontraba a su lado.

\- Señor, ¿no ha visto a dos pequeños, una pelirroja y uno de cabello negro como el mío, aquí hace un rato?-

\- Sí, claro-

\- ¿En serio? – Sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

\- Con ustedes, obviamente- respondió el señor aburridamente. Harry bufó irritado, olvidando el alivio que había sentido hace unos instantes.

\- Ya compañero, es obvio que por aquí ya no están pero no pueden haberse movido tan rápido. ¿Nos dividimos? – Ron sacó su varita.

\- Está bien, está bien – Dijo Harry desenfundando la suya- Yo iré por el lado derecho hacia la tribuna Sur, tú puedes ir hacia el norte.

\- _¿Patronum_ el que los encuentre primero?-

\- Buena idea – Asintió Harry, quién ya se había dado vuelta, pero Ron lo sujetó del cuello de su túnica.

\- Harry espera…- Harry volteó hacia su mejor amigo-

\- ¡¿Qué rayos pas…-

\- La escoba de Eli no está- Dijo Ron tragando saliva.

* * *

Elise y James caminaban de la mano en medio de una multitud naranja que no dejaba de vociferar frases ofensivas y otras tantas alentadoras hacia su equipo. Ambos pequeños habían decidido que tenían que bajar hasta la cancha de Quidditch, allí Eli le prestaría su escoba a James y él buscaría la Snitch. Eli apretaba con fuerza la mano de James, mientras pedía permiso para pasar. La gente absorta en el juego apenas distinguía quién podía estar intentando pasar debajo de ellos. Cuando ambos pisaron el gramado de la cancha sus pequeños pies se hundieron en el césped húmedo y miraron hacia arriba sin poder creerse cuán altos podían volar los jugadores. Estaban asombrados.

-¿Eli?- James tiró de la mano de su prima.

-¿Uhmm? – Elise seguía mirando hacia arriba encantada, ojalá pudiera volar así de alto, pensó.

\- Quiero buscar la Snitch, Eli- Dijo James ilusionado.

\- Yo quiero llevar la quaffle- Dijo su prima ampliando su sonrisa.

\- Sí, pero… tenemos que buscar la snitch- dijo el pequeño Potter como recordándole lo que habían acordado.

Eli asintió dándole la razón.

\- ¿Cómo buscamos entonces, James?-

\- Yo me subo a la escoba y busco- Dijo James simplemente. La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y si te caes?- Dijo preocupada.

\- Me recoges – El pequeño se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

\- ¿Y si te rompes la cabeza o las piernas, o los brazos, o …?

\- Pues recoges mi cabecita primero, mi mamá siempre dice que en mi cabecita está lo más importante- Dijo James interrumpiendo a su prima.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo más importante?-

\- El "cereblo" –

\- ¿el "cereblo"?-

\- Sí, mi mami dice que con eso pienso -

\- Ohhh… tía Ginny siempre le dice a mi papi que no tiene "cereblo" – Dijo Elise divertida. – Pero James, tú eres muy pequeño para volar escobas-

\- Mi papá me enseñó – Dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos. Su prima puso los brazos en jarra.

\- Yo también sé volar escobas- Dijo autosuficiente – Y soy más grande, así que yo volaré mi escoba y atraparé la snitch…- Eli puso la escoba en el suelo.

\- Pero yo quiero buscar la Snitch, Eli. ¡Yo lo dije primero!- Dijo James malhumorado. Eli suspiró…

\- Está bien, vuelas después que yo…- James hizo un mohín, él quería ir primero, pero Eli ya se había trepado a la escoba. Vio cómo su prima se elevaba un poco hasta apenas pasar por encima de su cabeza. Eli dio una pequeña vuelta a su alrededor y le sonrió satisfecha.

Pero James no se iba a quedar esperando a su prima en el suelo, ya había visto unas escobas en posición de vuelo cerca de una banca donde estaban sentados los jugadores que no jugaban (o algo así le había dicho el tío George). Quizá podía prestar una de ellas. Caminó hasta donde se encontraban las escobas mientras escuchaba que su prima Eli lo llamaba insistentemente para que no se alejara de ella, pero James estaba lo suficientemente molesto con ella como para no hacerle caso.

Si hubiera tenido oportunidad de pedir permiso, lo hubiera hecho. Su mamá siempre le decía que no debía coger cosas que no eran suyas. Pero cuando llegó hasta ellos todos estaban parados gritándole a un señor de capa negra que llevaba un pito en la mano, parecían molestos, lo sabía porque tenían el mismo color rojo en el rostro que tenía la abuelita Molly cuando gritaba a sus tíos Fred y George. Así que simplemente fue hasta la primera escoba dispuesto a montarse en ella. Cuando la vio quedó asombrado _"es más bonita que la de mi papá"_ pensó, el mango brillaba y decidió que debía volarla ya mismo, así que levantó su mano por encima de la escoba.

\- "¡ _Adiba_!" – Nada sucedió. James frunció el ceño.

\- "¡ _Adiba_!" – Repitió con mayor fuerza. Nada. Empezó a escuchar la voz de Eli más cerca llamándolo. Frunció los labios molesto.

\- "¡ _ADIBA_!" – La escoba tembló un momento para luego elevarse suavemente, lo suficiente para que James con su pequeña altura, pudiera montarla. Sonrió entusiasmado mientras rodeaba con sus ágiles piernas el mango de la escoba. _Ahora a patear el suelo_ , pensó recordando lo que le había dicho su papá. Así lo hizo, e inmediatamente empezó a elevarse rápidamente _"Oh oh… así no, así no…"_ James vio a Eli bajarse de su escoba y correr hasta donde él había estado segundos antes de elevarse. Eli gritaba su nombre y el pequeño James solo podía observarla hacerse cada vez más pequeña a medida que subía más y más. Ya no la escuchaba, ahora había ruido por todas partes. Se agarró fuerte del mango de su escoba, pero éste era muy grueso para poder abarcarlo con sus dos pequeñas manos; su papá le había dicho que una vez arriba no debía soltarse. Dejó de mirar abajo para mirar a su alrededor, de pronto su escoba había dejado de ir más arriba. Los jugadores iban y venían de un lugar a otro tan rápido que tuvo que sacudir su cabecita para aclararse. _¡Allí estaban los aros! Su tía Ginny le había dicho que si pasabas un balón por uno de ellos era anotación… y esa había sido una anotación! Y otra!... y otra… y otra?..._ _Esperaba que fuesen los del equipo de su papá…¿y esos de allá? esos debían ser golpeadores! Y ouch!_ James hizo una mueca rara, _eso debe haberle dolido, el tío Ron lloraba cuando recibía golpes así del tío George_. Escuchaba a todos en las gradas hacer mucho ruido, luces de colores salían de todas partes y él estaba encantado, balanceaba sus pequeñas piernas de atrás hacia adelante despreocupadamente al compás de un cántico que entonaban. Miró hacia abajo y ya no vio a su prima Eli solita, sino que habían varias personas a su alrededor. Entonces recordó por qué estaba allí arriba. _¡Tenía que buscar la Snitch!_

* * *

\- Por los calzones de Helga Hufflepuff… – Uno de los suplentes de la banca de los Chuddley Cannons, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando distinguió que no era una hechizada escoba solitaria la que volaba alto en el campo de juego, sino que había un niño montado en ella.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos hace ese lunático allá arriba?!- su compañero también se había fijado en la escoba que flotaba a escasos metros de donde se desarrollaba el juego.

\- ¡Idiota, es un niño, ¿no lo ves?! – Dijo el primero, los demás jugadores dirigieron sus atenciones hacia donde señalaba su compañero.

\- ¡Un niño! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín…! – El entrenador, un señor sesentón de aspecto bonachón, se había parado de la banca y miraba hacia arriba mientras iba caminando hasta situarse debajo de la escoba. Sus jugadores lo siguieron inmediatamente preguntándose cómo diantres había podido un niño montarse en esa escoba y llegar hasta allí.

\- ¡Llamen a Thomas! ¡Necesitamos que alguien avise que hay un niño montando una escoba allá arriba!- El entrenador señalaba hacia arriba mientras hablaba con voz fuerte y demandante a sus jugadores, uno de ellos salió corriendo hacia los camerinos-

\- Profesor, ¿no será que alguien deba montarse en una escoba y bajarlo de allí? Yo podría…

\- Ni hablar, Rowen.- Le cortó el hombre- Lo único que conseguirás es asustar al niño… podría caerse y quién sabe si podríamos apuntar bien para evitar su caída, eso sin contar que podríamos herirlo con nuestros hechizos…

\- ¿Dónde diablos están los padres?- otro jugador preguntó.

\- Es mi primo James – Dijo una vocecita. Todos miraron sobresaltados hacia abajo topándose con una niña de no más de 5 años de cabellera roja, llevaba en su mano arrastrando una escoba pequeña y estaba vestida con la camiseta del equipo.

\- ¿Es tu primo el que está allá arriba, pequeña? – Preguntó el entrenador condescendientemente para no asustar a la niña. Eli asintió enérgicamente.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas? –

\- Elise Weasley – respondió la pequeña pelirroja. Una Weasley pelirroja, pensó el entrenador.

\- ¿Tus padres dónde están? –

\- ¡Mi papá y mi tío Harry están allá! – Eli señaló hacia las tribunas. El preparador físico se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña. Weasley y Harry en una misma frase. Apostaba la final de su equipo a que se trataban de nada más y nada menos que los hijos de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

\- Así que bajaron los dos solitos hasta aquí…- Eli asintió – y tu primo James, es el que está allá arriba ahora, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Van a bajarlo? Él solo quiere atrapar la snitch…- Dijo Eli balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante.

\- ¿Atrapar la Snitch eh?- El entrenador suspiró mientras se echaba hacia atrás su canoso cabello.

\- Típico de un Potter…- Dijo uno de los jugadores, causando la risa del resto de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Entrenador, Thomas viene para acá con ayuda! la comentarista ya fue advertida también…

\- ¡Pues vuelve hasta ella y dile que se trata de un pequeño Potter tratando de atrapar la snitch y una pelirroja Weasley secundándole la travesura, muévete!

* * *

Harry Potter se caracterizaba por ser un gran auror, olfateaba las pistas que otros no, encontraba gente que llevaba años ocultándose del Ministerio y sobre todo podía hacerse cargo de los criminales más difíciles de mantener a raya. Su reputación era intachable en la calle. Pero en casa no. Hasta ahora no había sido capaz de mantener en la cama a James por más de 10 minutos cuando era hora de acostarse, porque nunca tenía ganas de dormir cuando era su papá el que lo llevaba a la cama. Debía cansarlo con juegos de vaqueros (él era el caballo favorito de su hijo), simulaciones de viajes espaciales (el día anterior habían llegado a Marte), jugar a las escondidas con la capa de invisibilidad (la última vez se asustó terriblemente porque James se había quedado dormido con la capa puesta y no tenía idea en dónde). Pero con Hermione sí que dormía como un ángel. Bastaba que Hermione le leyera un cuento o le contara una de las historias de ambos, que el niño dormía feliz y sin sobresaltos toda la noche. Suspiró frustrado. Su hijo solía salirse de control cuando estaba con él, Hermione siempre lograba mantenerlo hasta cierto punto dentro de los límites permisibles, pero llegaba él y simplemente esos límites se iban al traste. Y ahora, estaba realmente preocupado, si algo le pasaba a James… no iba a poder vivir con esa culpabilidad, ni siquiera iba a poder vivir sin su hijo, sin Hermione. Porque ella lo odiaría. No, no, no podía pensar en esas cosas ahora. Debía concentrarse en encontrarlo. Por Merlín, si Hermione llegaba a enterarse de esto…

\- …un niño montado en una escoba, y una pequeña de aproximadamente cinco años…- Harry paró en seco donde estaba. La gente empezó a abuchear a su alrededor por algo que la comentarista estaba diciendo. Miró hacia el campo de Quidditch notando que habían parado el juego. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Sin embargo, no podía distinguir qué era lo que trataba de decir la comentarista porque la gente seguía maldiciendo a su alrededor.

\- ¡CÁLLENSE! – gritó exasperado. Todos a su alrededor lo miraron asustados.

\- Repito, se trata de dos pequeños de no más de cinco años. El pequeño pelinegro está montado sobre una de las escobas profesionales de los Chuddley Cannons a más de 20 metros de altura, el árbitro ha decidido parar el juego. La pequeña pelirroja… - Harry no pudo oír el resto, su hijo a más de 20 metros de altura montado en una escoba. De pronto tenía ganas de vomitar.

* * *

\- Luna, ¿recuerdas que te presté _"Juego de Tronos"_ hace dos semanas cuando cenaron aquí Ron y tú?- Hermione ojeaba rápidamente un libro en sus manos, por eso no vio las expresiones de alarma talladas en los rostros de sus amigas y siguió hablando despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba otra vez en su lugar del columpio, afuera en el patio de su casa. – He estado viendo la serie con Harry y…¿Qué pasa?- Hermione se detuvo de repente. Luna estaba parada sobando su gran barriga de arriba hacia abajo, el bol de fresas yacía en el suelo, y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal.

\- ¿Luna? – Hermione se paró rápidamente y se acercó hasta ella- ¿Luna, la fuente…?

\- Hermione, silencio – Ginny acercó la radio y la puso al centro de ellas.

\- ¿Estás demente? Por Merlín, Ginny! Luna tiene-

\- Shhh – Ginny la silenció otra vez.

 ** _¡Vaya final que tenemos aquí, Will! Primero una pedida de mano y ahora ¡un niño montando una escoba a más de 20 metros de altura! Increíble. ¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta allí? Tengo entendido que sin magia no puedes echar a volar una escoba, hermano._**

 ** _Así es, Matt. Sin magia no hay vuelo. ¡Este pequeño pelinegro ha logrado montar una de las escobas profesionales de los Chuddley Cannons! ¡Y mira nada más en qué partido! Están esperando ayuda para poder bajarlo con cuidado, temen que se asuste si ve a gente yendo por él. ¿Dónde estarán los padres de este niño? Tengo entendido que también hay una pequeña pelirroja dentro del campo de juego, pero ella está fuera de peligro, se encuentra con los pies sobre el gramado, felizmente a salvo._**

 ** _¡Will escucha esto! ¡Por el rayo de Harry Potter, acaban de informarme que el niño montando la escoba es nada menos que el pequeño James Potter! ¡Hijo de Harry y Hermione Potter!_**

 ** _¡¿Es en serio?!_**

 ** _Más serio que el Wizengamount dictando sentencias, compañero._**

 ** _Increíble, ¿me parece que Harry Potter fue el buscador más joven en Hogwarts verdad?_**

 ** _Así es, Will. ¡Y al parecer aquí tenemos al heredero de las habilidades de Harry Potter, su hijo será el más joven montando una escoba profesional!_**

Hermione se había quedado estática, su pequeño montando una escoba a más de 20 metros de altura. Solo tenía 3 años y estaba en peligro de muerte. Iba a matar a Harry, sí iba a hacer que rogara porque Voldemort retornara y... pero antes tenía que salvar a su hijo, ni loca se quedaba un segundo más allí.

Ginny se tapaba la boca con ambas manos mientras Luna miraba con cara de preocupación a Hermione. Su hija estaba aparentemente a salvo, pero el pequeño James…

\- Me voy a ver a mi hijo –

\- Voy contigo, Hermione –

\- Ni hablar Luna, ¿has visto tu barriga?, no vas a poder aparecerte sin que sea peligroso- Ginny había dejado el estado de shock.

\- ¡Es mi hija la que está allá, Ginny!- reclamó Luna.

\- La traeré por ti, venga Hermione te acompañaré-

Hermione tomó la mano de Ginny y ambas desaparecieron del patio trasero de los Potter.

* * *

Ron Weasley corría esquivando hinchas enfurecidos y bancas estrechas, su hija estaba allá abajo en el campo de juego, a salvo. Sin embargo, aún no había dejado de sentir ese nudo en el pecho. Estaba preocupado, y no era para menos: el panorama no lucía nada bien para Harry. ¡James subido a una escoba profesional! Solo esperaba que Harry estuviera ya abajo cuando llegara.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia el grupo de gente aglomerada a un lado del campo, miró hacia arriba mientras se iba acercando: Oh por las calcetas de Dobby… James estaba a más de 20 metros allá arriba. Apuró la velocidad alcanzando rápidamente a la multitud, empujaba pidiendo permiso para llegar hasta el centro, hasta que vio la cabellera roja de su hija. Alguien la traía en brazos.

\- ¡¿ELI?! – la pequeña giró bruscamente ante el llamado de su papá. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Eli le sonrió ampliamente alargando sus brazos hacia él.

\- ¡Papá! – Ron se acercó hasta su hija, un hombre regordete se la entregó, cuando la tuvo en brazos la llenó de besos sin poder creer la suerte que tenía de haberla encontrado sana y salva. Eli reía cantarinamente con los besos de su papá.

\- ¡Oh, princesa!, ¿por qué te has ido así, eh?- Ron estaba rojo por el esfuerzo de haber corrido y porque estaba conteniendo las lágrimas también.

\- ¡Papá, James sabe volar escobas! – dijo Eli señalando hacia el cielo donde se encontraba James. Ron recordó de pronto la situación en la que se encontraba el hijo de sus mejores amigos.

\- Señor, deme una escoba y traeré al pequeño de regreso – Dijo Ron dirigiéndose al señor que acababa de entregarle a su hija.

\- ¿Weasley, verdad? – El señor lo miró de pies a cabeza escudriñándolo con la mirada.

\- Sí, señor. Soy amigo del padre del pequeño-

\- ¿Y dónde está el padre? –

\- ¡YO SOY EL PADRE! – Harry llegó jadeante, sosteniéndose el costado y se dirigió hasta donde se hallaba Ron hablando con el hombre que reconoció había lanzado la pregunta – ¡Deme una escoba, por favor! – lo sostuvo por los hombros.- Necesito ir… – tomó una bocanada de aire – por mi hijo.

\- ¡Cálmese, Potter! Se da cuenta que si va por él puede asustarlo y-

\- ¡No! ¡Soy su papá! Será un alivio para él verme allá arriba…por favor, mi hijo no puede esperar.- Harry sentía que cada segundo contaba, no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba a cada segundo. _Vamos James, no te sueltes…_

\- Señor, Harry le enseñó a volar, va a estar más que aliviado de-

\- ¡¿Que le enseñaste a subirse a una escoba a tu hijo?!- El señor había interrumpido a Ron para mirar a Harry como si se tratase de un criminal. Harry fusiló a Ron con la mirada. Su amigo le envió una mirada de disculpa.

\- Señor...- Harry no sabía qué decir.

\- Soy el entrenador Marlin- se giró hacia uno de sus jugadores- Dale una escoba al señor Potter, rápido.

* * *

Hermione cruzó como un vendaval la entrada del estadio. Ginny iba detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla. ¿De cuándo acá, Hermione tenía físico para correr de esa manera? Habían llegado ya a pisar el campo de juego y ahora se dirigían hacia donde estaba la multitud aglomerada.

La castaña sentía su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y no creía que se debiera al esfuerzo físico, no había dejado de visualizar el rostro de su pequeño llorando desde que se había aparecido a unos metros del estadio. Sentía que la vida se le iba a cada segundo que pasaba, las ganas de echarse a llorar, la punzada en el pecho, tenía ganas de llegar cuanto antes hasta donde se hallaba su hijo y estrecharlo en sus brazos y no soltarlo jamás. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta dónde se encontraba hasta que Ron la sostuvo por los hombros y la agitaba ligeramente. Pestañeó varias veces antes de ser consciente de su alrededor.

\- ¡¿James?! – le preguntó exigente a su pelirrojo amigo mirándolo directamente a los ojos e intimidándolo en el acto.

\- Harry ha subido por él, Hermione. Está- Hermione se safó de él y miró hacia arriba. Efectivamente, Harry apenas había llegado hasta donde se encontraba su hijo. Hermione llevó sus manos hasta su boca, temblaba ligeramente a causa de lo nerviosa que estaba. Harry debía traerle a su hijo a salvo. Nunca había dudado de que Harry salvaría cualquier situación incluso cuando ni él mismo creía posible poder hacerlo. Estaba molesta con él por haber descuidado a James incluso a pesar de sus advertencias, pero la preocupación que la inundaba lograba aplacar cualquier otro sentimiento en ese momento. Quería tenerlos a ambos con ella e irse a casa, Harry iba a traer a su hijo, lo sabía.

* * *

James se preguntaba por qué todos de pronto habían dejado de volar sus escobas. Ya no escuchaba los cánticos ni había luces de colores. Seguía sostenido fuertemente a la escoba y hasta ahora no había visto la snitch, hacía frío y las manitas le dolían de lo fuerte que se sostenía. Miró hacia abajo, había más gente alrededor de Eli… y alguien volando hacia él, " _oh oh…"_

\- ¡JAMES, QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS!- Harry subía lentamente hacia su hijo, James balanceaba sus piernitas de atrás hacia adelante mientras lo miraba acercarse, su papá lucía ¿molesto? Parecía que estaba en problemas… - NO MIRES HACIA ABAJO ¿DE ACUERDO? – Pero si lo estaba viendo acercarse… - JAMES, NO TE SUELTES, YA CASI LLEGO – James sabía que si se soltaba se caía, ¿cómo pensaba su papá que iba a soltarse? Observó a su papá situarse a su altura.

Harry tenía el rostro perlado en sudor, él estaba bastante acostumbrado a lidiar con situaciones difíciles y en más de una ocasión había tenido que volar su escoba varita en mano y con más de tres criminales pisándole los talones. Pero allí estaba, tratando de conservar la calma delante de su hijo que parecía estar más relajado que él y todos abajo juntos.

\- Hola papi – James esbozó una sonrisa. Por merlín, trató de corresponderle la sonrisa pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca distorsionada.

\- James – habló tratando de sonar lo más normal posible - ¿Qué tal si vamos abajo, hijo? – vio cómo su hijo fruncía el ceño, tragó saliva, siempre que su hijo hacía eso iba a refutarle.

\- Pero aún no atrapo la snitch, papá – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- La snitch – Harry tomó una bocanada de aire, así que había ido por la snitch – Bien hijo, el problema es que solo el buscador puede coger la snitch, ¿recuerdas? – James parpadeó varias veces.

\- Pero yo quiero atrapar la snitch –

\- James…-

\- Si la atrapo, el partido acaba e iremos por helados –

\- Te juro que te llevaré a comer helados ahora mismo si bajamos, campeón- Harry se acercaba lo más despacio hacia James –

\- Ya – James le sonrió abiertamente

\- Genial, entonces irem-

\- Pero quiero atrapar la snitch primero – Dijo el pequeño Potter decidido. Harry estaba seguro que esa testarudez era herencia Granger. Respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- Está bien hijo, ¿qué tal si te ayudo a conseguirla? – Le dio su sonrisa más convincente, vio aliviado cómo el rostro de James se iluminaba con la idea.

\- ¡Siii! – James celebró haciendo un puño en el aire. Oh por todos los elfos libres, su hijo iba a provocarle un infarto y ni siquiera había llegado a los 30 años.

\- ¡James, las dos manos sobre la escoba! – su hijo le obedeció inmediatamente. James le sonrió feliz. – Vamos a volar juntos ¿de acuerdo? Quédate quieto para que vaya por ti y pueda subirte a mi esco-

\- Papá yo quiero volar solito – Iba a hacerle otro puchero ¿Por qué no habría heredado el miedo a volar de Hermione?

\- James… - Cada vez le estaba costando más sonar calmado – Vamos a buscar juntos la snitch ¿verdad? Debemos volar juntos, entonces. – El niño pareció meditarlo.

\- Está bien – Se encogió de hombros. Harry botó el aire que había retenido esperando la respuesta de su hijo.

\- Bien, quédate quieto – Harry se acercó lentamente hasta estar casi pegado a su hijo. Con una mano se agarró fuerte del mango de su escoba y con su brazo libre envolvió la pequeña cintura de James, lo colocó delante suyo abrazándolo con cuidado – James agárrate fuerte con las dos manos ¿si? – su hijo así lo hizo, acomodándose sobre su escoba – Bien así se hace – Harry no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por fin, besó la cabeza de su hijo y emprendió el vuelo hacia abajo.

* * *

Hermione corrió hacia ellos apenas Harry pisó el suelo con su hijo en brazos. James estiró feliz los brazos hacia su mamá quien inmediatamente lo envolvió en un abrazo sintiendo que otra vez podía respirar. Depositó un beso largo sobre su cabeza y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo afloraron sin remedio mojando sus mejillas inmediatamente. James se separó de su mamá mirándola al rostro.

\- Mami, ¿lloras? – La miró inquisitivo. Hermione suspiró.

\- Oh, James… – Hermione juntó su frente a la de su hijo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el alivio de volver a tenerlo consigo. De repente, sintió unos brazos conocidos rodearla a ella y a James por detrás, el torso de Harry pegándose a su espalda y respirando a un lado de su rostro.

\- Lo siento, Hermione…- Harry le susurró en su oído, sonaba acongojado y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Debía sentirse muy culpable por lo que había pasado…más lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

\- Mami, no llores – James asustado secaba las lágrimas de su mamá con sus manos-

\- Está bien, cariño. No voy a llorar. – Hermione le sonrió a su retoño.- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a casa ya?- James asintió cansado, se frotaba los ojos con sus manitas. Harry suspiró, felizmente había olvidado la snitch.

\- Papá, ¿y la snitch?- Falsa alarma, no la había olvidado.

\- Mañana vendremos por ella, campeón- dijo sonriéndole. Pareció conformarse con su respuesta, porque asintió y apoyó su cabecita sobre el hombro de su esposa.

\- Hermione… - La castaña volteó hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Llévanos a casa, Harry – El ojiverde tragó saliva. A pesar de que sus ojos castaños lucían llorosos aún, reconocía esa mirada de advertencia.

\- Está bien, vámonos.

* * *

Harry estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Observaba cómo Hermione depositaba a James sobre su cama, para después arroparlo con su pequeña manta y depositar un beso sobre su frente. Su pequeño se acurrucó más para seguir durmiendo profundamente. La castaña se paró a un lado de su cama abrazándose así misma mientras lo veía dormir. Harry se debatía entre ir a su lado o esperarla allí, comprendía que no le gustaría ser interrumpida pero también le urgía hablar con ella. Con un poco de suerte evitaría dormir en el sofá hoy.

Hermione se movió por fin de su sitio para encender la lámpara en forma de tiovivo de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y luego se dio media vuelta, mirándolo por fin desde que habían llegado, caminó hacia él hasta apagar la luz de la habitación de James y cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente.

\- Ha sido mi culpa, me advertiste que no le quitara un ojo de encima pero he sido lo suficientemente descuidado como para perder a nuestro hijo y poner en riesgo su vida. No tengo idea de cómo voy a remediar esto Hermione…

\- Harry…-

\- Pero te puedo jurar que no volverá a pasar. Te prometí cuando nació James que no iba a pasarle nada mientras yo estuviera vivo y voy a cumplirlo Hermione…

\- Harry…-

\- Me lo amarraré al cuerpo o puedo crear un nuevo mapa al estilo de los merodeadores para saber siempre su ubicación, quizá podamos adquirir un chip y …

\- ¡Harry no vamos a insertarle nada a nuestro hijo!

\- Lo sé, lo sé fue una idea al aire, en verdad no pensaba hacerlo…Soy un mal padre- Dijo el ojiverde abatido – Merezco que quieras dejarme, o que me envíes a la…

\- Harry, ya basta – Hermione le interrumpió suavemente tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Harry se relajó.

\- Lo siento tanto… No sé qué sería de mí sin ustedes, Hermione- la castaña le sonrió tiernamente.

\- No vas a perdernos, cariño- Hermione suspiró – Y no eres un mal padre, Harry – Hermione le acarició su barba incipiente – Trajiste a salvo a James, sé que siempre vas a cumplir tu promesa y con eso me basta.

\- Pero perdí a James…

\- Y James va a volver a pasar por peligros e incidentes que se nos escapen de las manos, Harry – La castaña se estremeció, no quería que eso pasara pero sabía que era un riesgo constante – Pero voy a contar contigo para traerlo sano y salvo a casa.- Harry asintió.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no se te pasó por la cabeza acabar conmigo cuando te enteraste que había perdido a James?- inquirió el moreno con una media sonrisa.

\- Sí. Claro. Estaba a punto de crear un campo de tortura para ti – La castaña le sonrió pegando su frente a la de Harry. El ojiverde la rodeó con sus brazos pegándola más a él.

\- Puedes torturarme ahora, si quieres – dijo Harry mirándola sugestivamente e inclinándose hacia sus labios rozándolos levemente.

\- Un comentario muy masoquista, Potter – Hermione evadía su boca haciéndolo sufrir. Pero Harry ya se había puesto a la tarea de acariciarle los costados hasta rozar sus pechos, mientras que sus labios se ocupaban de su cuello.

\- Harry…- gimió la castaña.

\- ¿Uhmm…?

\- Harry, necesito… saber… quién le enseñó a volar escobas a James.- Harry se tensó inmediatamente y se obligó a sí mismo a dar la cara. Debía ser responsable y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos…

\- Fueron los gemelos – soltó a bocajarro. Ya está podía ser responsable otro día, hoy debía salvar su vida.

\- Harry James Potter- Hermione levantó una ceja hacia él. Era obvio que no le había creído, y se preguntó por qué rayos aún intentaba engañar a su esposa cuando ella podía leerle la mirada.

\- Fui yo – dijo arrepentido.

\- Tienes razón, mereces que te deje.- Dijo Hermione fingiendo estar molesta.

\- Lo lamento de verdad…-

\- Olvídalo. Ya hablaremos de esto después – suspiró la castaña – Necesito saber si, cuando le enseñaste a James, él elevó la escoba por sus propios medios, es decir…

\- ¿Si él la llamó para que se elevara? – Harry soltó un pifido y se rió de la insinuación de Hermione – Claro que no, Hermione, James no puede hacer magia aún, él no ha manifesta- Oh por Merlín. – Harry abrió los ojos como platos soltando a su esposa. - ¿Estás-estás diciendo que-…?

\- Creo que nuestro hijo tuvo su primera manifestación de magia hoy, Harry – Hermione le sonrió ampliamente. Harry tomó a Hermione por el rostro y la besó apasionadamente. Estaba tan contento, tan feliz. Hermione rompió el beso y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó hasta la habitación que compartían ambos. Definitivamente nada podría estar mejor.

 **Fin.**

 _Como ya les dije soy nueva haciendo historias y por ahora encontrarán historias cortas como éstas y "Mamá por un día" en mi perfil. Me falta un poco para arriesgarme con historias más largas, sobre todo porque dentro de una semana estaré otra vez en la universidad y sufriré de escasez de tiempo. Gracias a todos pos sus reviews y los fav's que me han dado, a los que tengan cuenta les responderé directamente. Vianey Santana muchísimas gracias por leer! :) Sé que deseas que continúe con "Mamá por un día" pero fue pensado como un one shot, de repente pueda recrear situaciones de la vida cotidiana entre Harry, Hermione y Teddy y las pueda publicar como pequeñas historias, pensaré seriamente en hacerlo :)_

 _Espero hayan disfrutado este two shot ;), me gustaría saber sus opiniones_

 _Nos leemos,_

 _Agnes Moonhallow._


End file.
